I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for providing wireless communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing wireless communications through, for example, a utility pole mounted antenna.
II. Background Information
Wireless is a term used to describe radio transmissions via the airwaves. Wireless is a very generic term that may refer to numerous forms of non-wired transmission, including amplitude modulation (AM), frequency modulation (FM) radio, television (TV), cellular telephones, portable telephones, and wireless local area networks (LANs). Various techniques are used to provide wireless transmission, including infrared line of sight, cellular, microwave, satellite, packet radio, and spread spectrum. In some situations, in order to provide wireless communications, service providers must build large transceiver towers such as cellular telephone towers for example. Thus, the conventional strategy is for the service provider to invest large amounts of time and money to construct large transceiver towers. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy may be cost prohibitive or may not result in placing a tower in a needed location due to government regulations or due to land not being available at the needed location.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for providing wireless communications more optimally. Furthermore, there is a need for providing wireless communications through, for example, a utility pole mounted antenna.